Can You Feel?
by Gundam-Fighter-Domon-Kass
Summary: Domon is a ticking time bomb after his time in Shinjuku. What will happen when he goes off?


Disclaimer: Well I just happen to own all of the characters depicted in the story below…yeah right, you guys know the drill.  
  
Can You Feel?  
  
  
  
The day ends and twilight begins. The sweltering heat of the South American jungle has yielded at least partly. The only sign of any human existence in the area is the small fire that lights the area around the humble camp. It was a night where the moon hid itself in the inky blackness of the thickening clouds.  
  
It had been a long day for both of the camp's inhabitance. The young woman sat a few feet away from the fire resting. Her back was leaning against one of the ancient trees that were surrounding the camp on one side; where as the other side was flanked by a rushing stream. The man however was seated close to the fire, the light casting fluttering shadows a crossed his face. Is posture was tight and disciplined and his eyes were closed and his legs folded in the usual style used while meditating. Rain could only stare since he was her only company. Not that she hated what she was left with but Domon had to be handled with kid gloves.  
  
Speaking of gloves, Domon moved for the first time in hours. He in hailed deeply and then pulled the brown leather fingerless gloves from his hands. He tossed them over to the side with little concern for them as soon as they hit the ground. This got Rain's hopes up slightly thinking that Domon just might talk with her now. All hopes were dashed when Domon promptly curled his powerful fingers into a fist and with no hesitation shoved his right hand into the blazing fire.  
  
"Domon!" This peculiar action caused Rain's concern to skyrocket. She quickly rose to her feet and rushed to the fire. With out thinking she grabbed hold of his wrist and forcibly removed it from the fire.  
  
"Domon, how could you do something so stupid!?"  
  
"Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about." Domon's voice was a little horse from the amount of fierce yells he let out while training.  
  
"Domon I'm a doctor. You could have a second degree burn at least!" Rain was still gripping his wrist but her grasp had lightened as she was now slowly coming from her alarmed state of mind to one of concern. But as Domon relinquished the control of his hand for the moment, Rain was baffled, as his hand was unscathed aside from a slight blackening from the smoke of the fire.  
  
"Domon…How?" She couldn't believe Domon was right for once. She slid a finger down the back of his hand in amazement.  
  
"What do you care? I wish you'd just leave me alone for once." His lip was turned upwards in a sneer while he began to scowl in his own unique way.  
  
"You can't keep all to yourself like this Domon! It isn't right." Rain's lecturing tone softened as she then took his hand into her's fully. "Domon I've watched you closely these past few months. If you don't talk to someone…then you'll be dead inside….forever."  
  
"So what if I am. Can you feel it Rain? Can you feel my hate!? You've touched my fist you should of felt its rage, or do we have to trade blows for you to hear it!?" He wrenched his hand out of her grasp coldly and stood up now.  
  
"D..Domon!" She stammered now obviously stunned by his statement. She backed away slightly as the gentle wind that had been blowing through the camp grew into something a little more violent. A slight drizzle began to fall. This blessing from the sky known as rain only felt harsh and cold as it hit the woman who shared it's name. Both of his bare hands were now pulled into deadly fists. The tension with in them was obvious as the trembled with fury.  
  
" Domon I don't understand…what do you hate?"  
  
"How could you be so simple? Rain you must know.."  
  
" Domon how can you be so dead inside you should work to save Kyoji not kill him. You can't win through hatred it will only give rise to more hatred. Domon if you kill Kyoji your soul will be damned!"  
  
"How dare you! You think you know me? You knew a boy! He is gone forever..Taken by that traitorous Tohofuhai. You'll never know me again!" The rain had now escalated into a stinging down pour while flashes of light illuminated the awful sky. He advanced on her slowly but with a monstrous under tone to his steps. Rain continued to back away now shielding herself from the whipping rain until she was up against the tree she was once leaning against.  
  
"Domon stop! You need to hear this! I'm only saying this because I care for you too much to see you throw your life away over something as despicable as revenge. Please Domon, I'm just trying to say..that if you keep on like this I'm afraid that….that"  
  
Domon's hand now slick with water slid around her neck cutting off Rain's sentence but he did not squeeze nor did her dare to. Rain was terrified her eyes were wide and her lips trembled as she looked into his piercing eyes. She swore that they had a hint of murderous red in them. He too was trembling, but from the torrent that raged with in.  
  
He then caught a glimpse of himself within the woman's heart sinking eyes. Then a clap of thunder snapped him out of his rage. He began to back off with the look of a man who was truly at his wit's end. He whipped around quickly a spray of water flying from the damp cloth of his cloak as it caught the wind. His pace quickened and he grabbed the sheathed katana he had received from the mysterious Schwartz Bruder, which he had propped up against a different tree. His form quickly disappeared into the thicket of the surrounding forest. While Rain stood there astonished, she cared not about seeking shelter at the moment as her hands wrapped around herself trying to comfort herself.  
  
"Domon…I can feel it now. But can you feel at all?" The rain continued to pour and the destructive storm continued on into the miserable night.  
  
Guy who wrote it's note: well Domon sure needs some anger management. This was set a few days before Chibodee showed up in the Guyana Highlands so anyone who was familiar with the series would see why Domon was so angry. Pity Rain was the person he toke it out on. 


End file.
